Crush
by JanieJoy'sTicklish
Summary: What happens when the poor blonde Mello falls for the pretty Misa? A songfic of Crush by Cute Is What We Aim For


So….this is my first Songfic. I was just laying there at 11:30 and decided to write it instead of sleeping. =3 I'm so smart!

_I got birds in my ears…_

Mello heard the sharp buzzing of his cell phone on the nightstand next to his head that was at this point, covered by his pillow.

The blonde grumbled loudly at the phone, already able to tell it was Matt telling him to go buy him some cigarettes since he can't pause his video game. The half-asleep man threw the pillow straight up at the ceiling to sit up quickly before it fell against his head.

Mello reached over towards the still ringing cell phone that was playing a familiar tone he used for Near's ring tone, only because they both enjoyed the song. The 'Cute Is What We Aim For' song played lightly, barely heard over the loud vibration.

The small silver phone fit perfectly into his hand as he opened it, revealing text that stated one new Message From Near.

The chocoholic smirked at how Near seemed to actually be using his cell phone. He clicked the main button to be directed to the message just recently sent from the boy genius.

'We need to talk. Meet me at the usual place. -Near'

Mello sighed audibly before snapping the phone shut, showing how much he dreaded having to drive to Near's 'house'. _Maybe the little runt has finally decided to guilt me again for a new toy._ The blonde then looked over at the calendar expecting to have forgotten his 'friends' birthday again.

He quickly stood from his small twin bed, placed the cell phone on the dresser and walked quietly towards his calendar hanging on his wall by a single, lone playing dart.

_April the 1__st__. Well, this shall be fun._ Mello smirked at how the boy never seemed to remember the childish holiday. He turned around quickly to a small toy Matt had used on him the year before. He silently walked towards the small shelf on his pale wall, holding the small jokes that actually had tricked him.

_And a devil on my shoulder…_

Mello quickly snatched the little toy and placed it on the dresser, to wait until he was dressed to then be picked up yet again.

He quickly pulled on a black muscle shirt over his head and onto his bare chest and back. He swiveled around from the dresser he was facing to his closet. He opened it quickly and found the closest pair of jeans that didn't have a single hole from Matt being 'unable to find an ashtray'.

When he found a pair, he quickly replaced his pajama pants for the jeans in his hand. After he was almost dressed, he looked down on the floor, searching for a pair of socks and shoes on his slightly cluttered floor.

He picked up one foot and stretched his leg towards two socks, both not matching at all. Mello quickly plopped back down on his bead and pulled his feet up to pull on the socks. After that, he reached towards the foot of his bed, to find a pair of canvas shoes that he had spotted earlier. The man quickly put on each shoe, then tied both tightly.

Mello stood up and turned his head to the side, looking around for the last part of his outfit. After spotting the dark fabric hanging off his door, he walked sleepily towards it, with his hand already reaching for it.

After the Chocoholic had pulled on his 'To Write Love On Her Arms' black hoodie, he walked back to the small present for his young friend. He quickly picked up the prank and placed it in his pocket, covering it with his own hand.

He walked towards his door and quietly opening it, listening for any noises. After the man's sharp hearing had noticed button mashing, small grumbles, and explosions coming from the living room, he stepped out silently, not wanting to be noticed. Mello placed his head in the doorframe of the living room, hoping to scare his boyfriend when he was playing Halo.

"I know you're there." The brunette said without even looking at his head in the doorway. He smirked with a sense of achievement that he still had domination in their relationship.

"Matt, did you stay up all night playing, again?" Mello asked concerned as he walked forward towards the man sitting cross-legged on the floor, then plopping down on the couch behind his head.

"Of course not, I slept at 4 to 5 then got up play." He said without looking back at his man. "Oh, and I got hungry and your chocolate was the closest thing. Sorry." He said calmly.

Mello gasped sharply, unable to understand what his love had just said. He raised his hand from his side and reached over towards the coffee table sitting next to the couch, picking up a wrapper from one of his chocolate bars, before it was eaten.

Matt paused the game quickly and turned his head to the side with a smile plastered on his face.

"Gotcha." Matt said quietly, searching Mello's face. "You know I would never do that to you, I love you to much." He said while standing up just to sit back down next to Mello, pulling even more chocolate from his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you actually did. It's just; you've done that before…." Mello said, leaning back into the couch and taking the chocolate and tossing it on the table.

Matt wrapped his arms around the small blonde's waist, messing with the button on his pants, wanting the pants off. Mello quickly realized what Matt wanted, and knew what would happen if he didn't get it. He quickly replaced Matt's hands with his own, undoing the button and making short of the zipper.

Matt moved his hands in to Mello's shirt and hoodie, pulling those both up and over the mans head, allowing him to get it of his arms on his own.

After he had both his pants, shoes and shirt off, Matt made short work of his own restrictions. He himself simply unzipped his pants and undid his own button, pulling them down just enough to allow his member to stick out in the air.

Just as both were ready for what should have been able to happen, first the game that was paused, began playing again and he began to die, and the phone in Mello's pocket went off with the same ring tone that had rang earlier.

With an audible sigh, Matt and Mello began to pull their boxers back up over there members, only Matt's seem to not go back down.

Mello pulled his pants back on as he reached for the phone, going off the second time since he first heard it before it ruined Matt's day. To Mello, he really didn't like being with Matt. He was mean, pushy, and he actually would hurt the blonde sometimes. He did have an eye on a girl but she was out of his league. And she also had a pushy guy that they both were head over heels for. He snapped open his phone to see that he had two texts from Near and a missed call.

The first simply stated, You need to check you phone more, I bet you didn't even get this until you heard the second beep. Mello sighed, reaching for his bar of chocolate, biting it open with his teeth, and chewing softly on his yummy delicious bar of candy. He pulled up the second and began reading as he chewed his second bite. I guess I might as well tell you. I am throwing a party for ppl that are involved in the Kira case. And I happen to have invited your little fantasy girl to the party, so, don't dress like a thug, well, like a bad one.

Reading the second message almost made Mello drop his chocolate. Misa! Misa Amanae was going to be there! At the party! With him in the same room! Mello quickly began walking into his room, wanting a talk in private. He pulled Near's number from his contacts and pressed the green phone and put it to his ear.

_And a phone to the other…._

"Hello Mello." Near answered very calmly.

"Oh, hey Near. Um, what was that about Misa being at the party?" Mello asked nervous, while pacing his small room.

"Oh, well, I didn't say _Misa_, but she will be there."

"Is, _he,_ going to be there?"

"Well, if you mean Light, than no. He wasn't thrilled about going so, Misa yelled at him so now it's just her going." Near responded calmly, fettering with his toy planes wheels.

Mello sighed in relieve. As long as he didn't have to deal with some snobby rich killer.

"Why are you so concerned about Mr. Yagami? Is there a little bit of jealousy coming from you…?" He mocked, chuckling slightly at the blonde.

Mello snapped his phone shut before exiting the door and stepping out without even saying a thing to the man sitting on the floor still playing video games. He stepped out into the chilly morning, pulling out his car keys. After getting in, starting and driving the car, he reached over and began to text Misa while at a red light.

Hi Misa, anything new with you? He sighed at the simple text, before sending it quickly so he wouldn't back out of it. Not long after, he got a reply from the girl.

Hello Mello, long time since I've talked to you.(: I'm just driving over to Near's for some party he's having. What about you?

I'm doing the same. I wasn't really expecting Near of all people to actually throw a party but, eh, a party's a party! XD

That's what I tried to tell Light-kun but he just called Near names! It was so rude! He thinks that it's just another social event for anyone..-_-" Ugh.. Misa replied, showing her irritation in her boyfriend's absence.

It's ok. It'll be his fault when he misses it. XD So what's new with you?

Mello replied to each text at every stop light, or anytime he felt he would be ok, Misa doing the same herself while they had a random conversation on fruits. The blonde smiled when he looked up and saw Near's place up a head, at a rather fancy motel. After parking, he quickly told Misa via (I hate that word but Imma still use it) text that he had just arrived, just minutes after her. He made his way up to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently while the elevator slowly _dinged_ its way up to the 17th floor. The man practically busted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and began and fast jog to Near's room with his hoodie now in hand from excessive sweating.

Mello knocked on his door quickly, before it opened to a smaller, friendlier face of the also blonde Misa. She quickly smiled after seeing it was Mello, and grabbed his arm and pulled him in quickly. Inside, the large hotel room, the room was crowded and rather loud as strobe lights went around the room, with a large fog machine going off every few minutes, making it seem even more crazier than it should have been. Many of the people their actually seemed rather normal, none looked like they were indeed evolved in the Kira case what so ever. Most of them looked like they were simply plucked off the street when they simple walked by. Some looked ready for a rock concert, others looked like they were about to go to work, but all were still jumping around and dancing for no reason.

Misa dragged him over by the wall, pretty much jumping up and down on the spot after letting go of him and standing in front of him.

"Isn't this so cool? It's like a concert or something!" Misa exclaimed happily. She then almost skipped away from Mello, leaving him standing by the wall with no one he knew. He started to follow the direction she headed, searching for her or Near.

Mello jumped when he felt someone poke him in the back quickly, trying to get his attention while he looked for Misa. He turned around and looked down to see Near, sitting down strangely, like usual for him, in a chair.

"Are you looking for Misa?" Near asked over the music blasting loudly from the speakers.

Mello nodded his head quickly in response to his question. The younger male pointed over in the direction of the front door, opposite of the way he had indeed been headed. He nodded at near, so his thanks, then heading there.

The blonde made it over to Misa again, this time to find her by the door, opening it for anyone who knocked. He smiled at the back of her head when he noticed that there was a knock, to which she opened it to find Light standing gingerly in the doorway, looking bored if anything. Misa's face brightened quickly, jumping forward and hugging him tightly. Light looked at her as if a burden, not allowing her to see, before see pulled away and waved him inside.

Raito walked inside reluctantly before being pulled down by Misa for a kiss, just a peck that he wanted to be turned into a make out session, simply for his pleasure. Mello's heart dropped as he saw her being pushed against the now closed door, and be harshly treated by the person she loved, instead of him. He felt like he was abandoned by her, but also felt so angry that he wanted to punch Light.

_And what's a crush to do? What's a crush to do when he can't get through?_

Mello tried to make his way to the pair, thinking of a lame excuse to break them from each other, but he couldn't make it through a large line, not a single person moving an inch, and not a single space big enough for him to push through.

Sorry that I didn't do the entire song, but I will finish it through the story.

Review please!


End file.
